


【AWM | 我开动物园那些年】灵囿空荡荡……

by WangYue (Armaria)



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō, 我开动物园那些年 - 拉棉花糖的兔子 | Those Years I Operated a Zoo - The Rabbit Pulling Cotton Candy
Genre: M/M, 哈哈哈哈
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armaria/pseuds/WangYue
Summary: 本文名亦《灵囿动物园发布：老畜生已永久禁进》这，看似是两个广播剧惹的祸，但这背后，是对光合积木作品的一段情~





	【AWM | 我开动物园那些年】灵囿空荡荡……

1.

六一，儿童节。今天又是灵囿野生动物园院长段佳泽操心的一天。不为了别的，只因为灵囿唯一一只21禁的展馆出了点毛病。

就是，陆压道君想纵火。

“本尊为什么要听这人族的爱情故事？难道本尊自己没有爱情故事吗？”

段佳泽：……

好吧，今天又是道君无法领会到人类嘴炮的一天。

讲故事的人族就这样溜到隔壁绿孔雀展馆。“我跟你讲，你看这白狐大仙手机壳，这看似你们动物园的周边，但这后面，是我跟胖那那抢了你们家餐厅莲藕给小哥哥做爱心早餐，然后小哥哥迫不及待以身——以手机壳配——”

刷~ 开屏，五色神光祭出！


End file.
